


Ray's Song

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Au ( after IOF), Injury, Kind of Dystopian and Dark, M/M, Nuclear War, Protect the Ray at all costs, Ray has a secret, Tim is Bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: A man stared into the flame, in it he saw the end of the world and it made him happy, he sent the command and set the world aflame.





	Ray's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to stop writing in the fandom but this story needed to come out been stuck in my head for a while, anyone who has read the book Swan Song will see where the idea comes from. Updates will be sporadic as I am also trying to finish up Steam Dreams and want that finished before I go nuts with this 
> 
> All errors are mine ...Hope you enjoy feed back is most welcome

**_A man stared into the flame, in it he saw the end of the world and it made him happy, he sent the command and set the world aflame._ **

  
  


“Dude did you hear, they have broken the ceasefire “ Rays voice floated up from the cellar 

 

“Ray don’t call me Dude” Tim snarked moving the box around in his arms , why he had agreed to help Ray move was still a mystery, but it seemed these days he was unable to say no when  Ray was concerned, it was a strange friendship one Tim had never even thought possible back when they were both serving.

 

Here he was in the middle of bum fuck Missouri helping Ray sought out his mother's possessions before they both returned to California. 

 

“They're not going to start anything Ray” Tim calmy spoke as he stepped into the musty cellar with the box 

 

“No, but our guy might the man is a trigger-happy fuck” Ray argued back, 

 

“Let's get cleaned up and get some food” Tim motioned for the stairs leading back upstairs.

 

They both showered and dressed with the quiet efficiency their time in the Corps had ingrained in them. Both ready to head into town for a meal and maybe a cold beer or two.

 

Heading for the front door Ray cocked his head brown eyes intent, Tim held back a snort at how much Ray reminded him of a cairn terrier at that moment. 

 

“Shhh do you hear that “ Ray spoke

 

Tim tilted his head all he could hear was the wind coming across the cornfield, surprisingly he could not hear the usual chirping of the crickets and normally made such a ruckus at this time of the day.

 

“I can’t hear anything ray “ Tims brow furrowed 

 

“That's the point dude, it's quiet, it should not be this quiet”  Ray rocked back on his heels the intent look still on his face “ A warm night like this and the bugs and shit should be picking up a lot of noise” 

 

Just as Ray finished speaking a buzzing whine broke the silence, an iridescent orange glow burned across the field in front of him, and a hot wind howled ripping at the dry corn stalks, as the first wave of heat hit the house Ray gasped in pain, 

 

“Fuck Ray cellar now” hooking an arm around the younger man Tim bolted for the cellar dragging Ray as he shoved him down the dark stairs a deafening roar filled the air and a scalding wind shoved at Tims back.

 

The sound of rending timbers and the smell of burning fields filled his nose as he blacked out

  
  


Tim was not sure how long he was out but he woke to feel a hand rubbing his forehead in soft strokes, his head hurt and his back felt like he had the world's worst case of sunburn, 

 

Tim tried to open his eyes but found they were gritty and grainy his lashes felt like they were stuck together, he felt Ray's hands on his face his thumb wiping softly at his lashes, trying to blink again Tim finally managed to open his eyes , the housed had caved in on them that was one thing Tim could be certain , and he was convinced that the layer of dirt and debris was the only reason he and Ray were still alive.

 

“I found a touch, not sure how long the batteries will last but at least we have a little light” Ray spoke up from his place alongside Tim.

 

Tim sat up wincing at the pain in his back and trying to blink the dirt out of his eyes, he felt Ray push something into his hands squinting in the darkness he saw it was a water bottle.

 

“Half the kitchen ended up down here with us, good thing too, I think we may be stuck down here for a while” 

 

Tim noticed the pink burnt flesh on the side of Rays face as he turned to survey the space, the burn looked painful and blisters were already starting to form. And from the way his back was screaming, he did not fare much better. He felt burning hot and freezing cold at the same time and wondered idly if it was Radiation sickness already taking a hold.

 

Ray moved a little away from Tim shining the flashlight on assorted objects he had gathered together, there were tins of what Tim could only assume were in food and bottles of drinking water, well they weren't going to starve for now that was one positive, next he saw a small pile of tools a tool and a handful of batteries , Just how long had Tim been out cold.

 

Ray must have sensed Tims thoughts as he spoke quietly “You were out cold for a couple of hours, I kept checking on your breathing I was kind of freaked out that you would up and die on me “ 

 

“Did not want to have to dig a hole to bury a body” Tim snarked gently 

 

“Oh fuck no, and could you imagine the smell in this confined space “ Ray laughed softly

 

In the dim light, Tim could see that indeed half the house had come down on top of them, it was probably what saved their lives, but what for, what would the world be like outside of their dirt tomb. 

 

“We should try to dig our way out” Tim suggested going to move but a wave of nausea went through him he rolled to the side and vomited into the dirt. 

 

He felt Ray sit alongside a hand laid on the back of his neck carefully avoiding the burnt flesh of his back.

 

“We’re not going anywhere yet Homes, I’m fairly certain half the dirt in Missouri is above us for one thing” Ray kept his hand on the nape of Tim’s neck his thumb rubbing soothing patterns on the unburnt skin.

 

“And to be honest I don't know what we're going to find up there, was that a nuke that caused that, what the fuck happened?” Ray kept his tone calm but Tim could hear the edge of panic in his voice.

 

“I think “ Tim took a minute to breathe through a wave of nausea, “I think it was one of ours, I think something went wrong “

 

“Went wrong I'll fucking say “ Ray murmured 

 

“Those old Minuteman 3 missiles were close to forty years old, and suddenly being launched after all that time in the Silos, it's no wonder something went wrong “ Tim groped in the near darkness for the water bottle, taking a deep drink of the warm water he sighed , To be honest he did not feel well enough to even attempt to start trying to dig them out.

 

Ray sat on his haunches crouch low in the small space that had saved their lives, looking at Tim he realised quickly the man needed rest and medical help, no doubt he was the same but Tim had taken a good brunt of the blast on his back sheltering Ray.

 

That thought the thought of Tim protecting him gave Ray a warm feeling in his chest, it had been a long time since someone wanted to protect him, not since his Mom, she always went to bat for him 

 

Tim and the evolving friendship he had with him had been a surprise they had not really spoken much during OIF, to be honest, the surly corpsman had scared the heck out of Ray, each time Tim would scowl the way he knew Tim was silently reprimanding him on his use of Ripped fuel. 

 

But occasional get-togethers with the other Bravo boys and a couple of accidental meetings over coffee and they both seemed to click. Ray liked Tims more reserved nature, underneath that bristly Venere there was a sharp wit and cutting tongue that Ray really liked and he really liked that Tim felt no need to scold Ray when Ray would ramble about topics that fired his passion, inserted listening and adding his own thoughts.

 

When Ray's mom passed and Ray was left with the onerous job of going through her belongings and estate Tim was the first person he called, Tim did not even hesitate and was here within two days.

 

Ray sighed and looked over to where Tim lay curled up, his fingers itched to reach out and take some of Tim's pain too give him some comfort , but years of warnings from his mother had conditioned him not to, **_If anyone knew what you can do boy they will come for you take you away from me,_** she had warned on more than one occasion.

 

Ray left Tim sleeping and went over to where there was a small depression in the side of their dirt tomb, he could feel air coming through a small crack in the soil, and had started to dig with the e-tool slowly moving the dirt to the other side of the small space as he dug, when the shovel could not fit his hands made do, the earth felt sticky and wrong, the normal buzz he felt through his hands when handling soil was missing , it felt dead . 

 

The more he dug out the harder the soil became , he looked like baked bitumen and held no life in it at all, this was another of Ray's gifts as his mom would call it, he could touch and talk a dying plant into full health, make stubborn soil rich and fertile  nobody not even Brad knew this about him, not that it mattered anyway.

 

He lost track of time as he dug not stopping until he felt Tims hand on his shoulder a gentle pressure,

 

“Take five Ray I'll dig for a bit”Tims' voice was still a rasp and by the strained creases in the corner of his eye Ray could tell he was still in pain.

 

Ray thought for a moment but then turned so he was facing Tim,

 

“Ok but you gotta let me do something for you, and don't be asking questions “ Ray tried to sound firm, he reached across and pressed his fingertips to either side of, Tim’s dirt and blood caked face a burnt brow arched in question

 

“Ray what are you doing” 

 

Shoosh concentration” Ray scolded, Tim smirked a little at Ray's tone.

 

By the way, Tims' mouth hung open and his eyes glazed Rays healing was working, his mom always said it felt like diving into a warm pool, safe and warm, he let his mind think about Tim's body healing and fighting but also the feelings of friendship and comfort.

 

Dropping his hands from Tims' face Ray felt a wave of exhaustion come over him he needed to lay down, he went to crawl off into a corner when Tim grabbed his arm

 

“Ray what did you do” there was a look of wonder in Tims' face but no horror or fear

 

“Took the pain, encouraged your body to heal faster” Ray shrugged

 

“How?” Tim had still not let go of Ray’s arm, the grip was not tight just a warm calloused hand over his thin wrist.

 

“It’s just something I can do alright, look I need to rest we will talk about it after we get out of this hole OK” Ray started to feel the old defensiveness creep into his tone 

 

Tim gave him a smile, squeezing Rays wrist softly 

 

“I always said there was more to you than a loud mouth and bad sunglasses” he released Ray's wrist and made a shooing motion 

 

“Hey, those glasses were the bomb “  Ray sniggered as he dragged himself onto the dirty rug he had managed to salvage.

 

“Sleep Person, need your rest if we're going to get out of here” Tim’s voice floated out from the murk

 

“You think the others are OK?” Ray hoped that Brad, Walt and the rest of the guys were OK 

 

“Tell you what we get out of here maybe we can set about finding out OK” Tim answered 

 

But Ray had fallen asleep before he could answer Tim.

 


End file.
